Twice the Hero
by SkyeDragonAzure
Summary: Link found the three spiritual stones, he opened the gateway, he even found the Master Sword, but something happened to change his fate forever. Now, he is lost. His memories gone. What will happen now?
1. Prologue: Changing Fates

He had done it. All three spiritual stones and the Ocarina. He had gained access to the mythical realm. A sword placed at the entrance drew his eye. Deep blue hilt and gleaming silver blade, driven deep into the marble pedestal that creeping vines were beginning to take over.

He didn't think. He grabbed the hilt in a two handed grip and pulled, finding the strength to extract the stubborn blade. Mere seconds after he tugged the blade free, he crumpled into a heap of green clothing, his breathing even and quiet.

"Thank you, Hero," a voice said, chuckling darkly as he passed the limp body of the green-clad boy.

The dark figure paused, then turned to look at the boy who had pulled the sword. A decision was made that day. A decision that would change the fates of two worlds forever.

The evil man pulled a knife from his belt and crept up to the peacefully sleeping boy...

.(AN).

Hello Friends~! I hope you all enjoy this Legend of Zelda and Harry Potter crossover. I just think that there's not enough of these! Anyway, in case you couldn't guess, this takes place in Ocarina of Time.

Tell me what you thought and if I should continue~!

kthnxbai


	2. Chapter 1: Fallout of Fate

A/N: Don't own Legend of Zelda or HP. **Edited as of 24/11/14**

.(Story).

Link awoke on a hexagonal platform with the symbol of the Triforce in the center. He was quick to stand and look at his surroundings. A warm chuckle had him spinning around to face an older man. The man had a large, white moustache, and almost no hair on his head.

"Link, I am Rauru, one of the ancient sages," he said. "The sword you pulled from the pedestal is known as the Master Sword. Only one worthy of becoming the Hero of Time can pull it out of the pedestal. However you were too young to be the Hero, and so the Master Sword sealed your spirit here, in the Chamber of Sages, the last stronghold against Ganondorf." Rauru then looked very sad.

"Unfortunately, while your spirit was sealed, your body was not. Ganondorf found it, and I'm afraid it is far too late to do anything about it." Rauru said. Link gasped, and felt tears slip down his cheeks. He was dead, and for no reason other than Ganondorf's evil. It was too bad there were no walls in the Chamber of Sages, because Link sincerely felt like punching one.

"Isn't there any other way I could save Hyrule?" Link pleaded desperately with Rauru, thinking of the Kokiri, Saria, Princess Zelda, Princess Ruto, and Darunia. Rauru nodded, restoring Link's hope, if only a little.

"There is, but be warned that it is very dangerous and I do not recommend this lightly." Rauru said, but Link ignored his warning and nodded eagerly. The Light Sage sighed before starting the arcane spell that would help the Hero of Time. Link got the impression of rainbow light and spinning before his vision went black.

.().

A ghostly figure hovered over the cottage in Godric's Hollow. He tugged on one pointed ear as he thought. Why were people ignoring the house that he could see perfectly? The multicoloured flashes of light in the windows should have been extremely attention grabbing.

The nameless spirit floated into the home, past the red painted door that hung, splintered, off its hinges. He glanced at the body of a black-haired man, lying with glazed eyes on the floor and continued through the house, up a set of stairs from which he heard a commotion.

At the top of the stairs, he saw two rooms, one silent and one full of a woman's cry for her child. The spirit drifted into the second room, a nursery, just as the acid-green death spell flew. The spell crashed into the redhead blocking the crib and she crumpled to the floor.

The spirit, in an act of bravery, moved to protect the child in the crib. He heard a shout of 'Avada Kedavra', saw a sickly green light shoot towards him, and felt a pulling sensation before everything went black.

.().

Our story truly begins with the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. But quite frankly, most everyone knows that part of the story, so I'll skip ahead a bit.

This story begins with one Albus Dumbledore at Number 4 Privet Drive. He was holding the infant boy he would place on the doorstep of Number 4. Looking at the child, he saw the eyes open slightly.

Little Harry's eyes were a brilliant blue instead of the emerald they were supposed to be. In that moment, twinkling blue eyes locked with sapphires that were far older than they should be. That was the time Dumbledore knew that the wizarding world would never be the same.

He placed young Harry along with the letter explaining the blood wards to Petunia. He then returned the light to the street and apparating away, leaving Harry and his now emerald eyes behind.


	3. Chapter 2: Fates Display

.(AN).

I'm sorry if my knowledge of SS is off, I lost my copy and the one in my local library took a walk to someone's house and never came back. Skye out. Also, slight Abusive!Dursleys in this chap.

.(STORY).

The Dursley family who lived at Number 4 Privet Drive liked to think they were the most normal people around. This was terrible for their orphaned nephew, Harry Potter.

Harry at age ten, almost eleven, looked like a child of five. He was thin and short, with thick-framed glasses that looked like they had been broken and badly repaired. His clothes were washed out and far too big on his skinny frame. All in all, Harry was treated horribly by his relatives.

This leads to the next part of our story, which begins in the kitchen of Number 4, where Harry is cooking bacon for his 'family' and his cousin, Dudley, is failing to count the massive stack of birthday presents on the table.

"37... 38. Only 38 presents! That's two less than last year!" Dudley cried and Harry braced himself for the oncoming tantrum. Petunia Dursley, however was quick to intervene.

"Duddums, you missed one, under the big gift from your Aunt Marge." Petunia placated the petulant pig. Dudley looked and, sure enough, there was yet another gift under the massive box.

"That's still less than last year!" Dudley kept whining. His mother soon soothed him with the idea that he would get more gifts while they were out celebrating. Harry brought the pan of bacon to the table.

'Jeez, Dudley is more annoying than Mido...' Harry thought, and then wondered where the thought had come from. You see, one more thing you should know about Harry is that he often thinks of places and people he has never heard of, but always vaguely remembered.

Then the phone rang and broke Harry's train of thought. Petunia bustled to answer it, and when she did her face drained of colour.

"Vernon!" She called to her husband. "Mrs Figg broke her leg, she can't take the boy," she screeched. Vernon Dursley then imitated his wife's skin tone before turning a most unsightly shade of maroon.

"Is there anyone else who could take the boy? I won't leave him here alone and come back to find he's blown up the house." Vernon scowled at the thought that his precious house would be blown up if he left Harry alone. Harry thought it would be quite nice to be alone for the day.

"We could take him and leave him in the car," Petunia suggested, but Vernon shot that idea down extremely quick.

"That's a new car and I won't have him doing anything in it without supervision." Vernon bristled. Dudley stuck his lip out in a pout and gathered fake tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I don't want him to come, he'll ruin everything!" Dudley wailed at his mother. She bustled over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Oh Duddikins, mummy won't let him ruin your birthday," Petunia soothed. The doorbell rang and Harry opened the door to find Dudleys friend, Piers. Dudley immediately ceased his false tears.

Outside the car, Vernon slammed the door in Harry's face.

"I will have none of your freakishness," he hissed. "If I see any funny buisiness you'll be locked in the cupboard for a month." Harry nodded meekly and Vernon let him in the car.

They soon arrived at the zoo and Vernon hissed a repeat of his original warning. Harry again nodded and then walked meekly behind the rest of the group, staring in awe at all the animals.

They came upon the reptile house and Dudley insisted that they go inside. The fat pig of a boy looked at the snakes lazily drowsiness in the light from their heat lamps and started a mini tantrum.

"Dad, make the snake move!" He shouted, gesturing wildly at a boa constrictor. His father tapped at the glass with one fat finger. The snake ignored him.

"This is booring," Dudley said after a moment, moving on to a new exhibit. Harry, however, stayed behind, feeling a sense of sympathy for the snake.

"I bet you get that a lot," he whispered to the snake. Then to Harry's shock, it rose on its coils and nodded.

"Can you understand me?" Harry hissed, and the boa nodded again with a wink. "Where are you from?" Harry asked, deciding to continue the odd, one sided conversation. The snake flicked its tail towards a sign on the wall next to it.

"Brazil," Harry read out loud. "Did you like it there?" The snake again gestured with its tail. 'Bred in captivity, huh,' he thought. 'Sounds a lot like me,' he sighed mentally. Then Harry was shoved to the ground violently as Dudley raced towards the snake's habitat.

"Look at what the snake's doing!" Dudley shouted. Harry glared at the pig-like boy. Suddenly the glass disappeared from under Dudley's fingers and he tumbled into the cage with his friend while the snake escaped.

"Thankssss amigo," it hissed and slithered away. Over the screaming zoo goers, Harry heard the snake saying "Brazil, here I come!"

Meanwhile, Dudleys parents were freaking out at the sight of their 'precious little Duddikins' trapped in the snake habitat.

.().

After Dudley and Piers were extracted from the snake habitat, the group left the zoo. Piers went home, Dudley went with Petunia to get some ice cream and Harry was cornered by Vernon next to his cupboard.

"I. Said. No. Freakishness. BOY!" Vernon roared, punctuating his word with a meaty fist striking Harry. He scooped up the raven haired boy by his shirt collar and threw him into the cupboard so violently that Harry's nose broke, trickling blood onto the wall and his small cot. Vernon slammed the cupboard door shut, plunging a softly crying Harry into darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Fates Letter

About a month after the disastrous zoo trip, life was back to normal for Harry Potter. He was again serving breakfast to his relatives when they heard mail pushed through the slot in the door.

"Dudley, get the mail," said Vernon.

"Make Harry get it," Dudley whined.

"Harry, get the mail," he switched targets.

"Make Dudley get it," Harry said, attempting to make his cousin do some work for once.

"Poke him with your Smeltings stick Dudley," came the reply. Harry dodged the cane and went to fetch the mail.

He scooped up the thick pile of letters from the base of the door and began looking through them when two parchment envelopes caught his eye. He tucked them both up under his shirt and took the remaining letters to his uncle.

Vernon, after receiving the mail, dismissed Harry, who then went to the cupboard under the stairs to read his letters.

He looked at the two envelopes. One was addressed to 'Harry Potter, The Cupboard Under the Stairs, Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging' but it was the other envelope that startled him.

The second envelope was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, but it was addressed to someone named Link. Harry ignored the envelope addressed to Link, putting it up on a shelf in the cupboard and forgetting about it. Instead, he eagerly tore open the letters addressed to him.

"Dear Mr. Potter," Harry read under his breath. "We are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We await your owl by September 1. Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonnagal."

'Witchcraft? Wizardry? What kind of joke is this?' Harry thought, but in the back of his mind there was a niggling thought, a half remembered call of 'Din's Fire!' followed by consuming red flames*. Harry came to a decision. He had to go outside anyways, he may as well see if an owl delivered the letter.

Quickly, using half a pencil he found in the cupboard, he scribbled out a reply on the back of the acceptance letter (not the supply list, which he seperated from the letter so he wouldn't send it back by accident).

Harry went outside, telling his Aunt that he was going to garden, and saw a tawny Great Horned owl sitting on the fence. He approached the owl carefully, holding his reply out in front of him. The bird tilted its head and snatched the letter up, flying away. Harry nodded to himself and turned to the garden.

.(A/N).

*- I know that Link gets Din's Fire when he's an adult, but for the sake of plot, he knows it here.

Also, I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm trying to make some suspense. One more thing, check out the poll on my profile for what pet he gets.


	5. Chapter 4: Diagon Alley

An owl swooped into the office of one Minerva McGonnagal, bearing a piece of parchment. She stroked the owls feathers, took the letter from its claws and slipped it an owl treat. As her owl flew away, she turned to the note.

The letter was scribbled on the back of an acceptance letter in messy handwriting.

'Dear Ms. McGonnagal,' it read. 'My name is Harry Potter and I am writing to ask further questions about my acceptance to Hogwarts. If you could make time to come see me and help explain this magic thing, that'd be really great!' McGonnagal gaped, Harry had not been told of his heritage! She knew she should have stopped Dumbledore from placing him with those awful Muggles.

Minerva apparated to Privet Drive, quickly shifting into her Animagus form of a tabby cat and stalking to Number 4.

When she arrived, she spotted a skinny, black-haired boy weeding the garden in the heat. She leapt atop the fence and from there dropped into the garden, catching the boys attention. He stood from his weeding and began scratching between McGonnagal's ears, setting her purring.

"When I asked for someone to explain magic I wasn't expecting a cat," Harry said, and McGonnagal pulled away from the delightful scratches to become human again. Harry gasped in shock at Minerva's transformation.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "My name is Minerva McGonnagal, I've come to explain magic. First things first, you should probably get permission to come with me." On the outside, Minerva was calm but inside she was seething. Harry was far too thin, wearing oversized clothes and his hands were scratched from the thornier weeds.

Harry scampered inside and she saw his silhouette on the window next to another shadow. A few moments passed and she saw Harry's shadow get slapped, in fact with her heightened senses from being an Animagus, she heard it too. Soon after, Harry emerged from the house, nursing a red cheek.

McGonnagals mothering instincts, long forgotten but still there, kicked into overdrive, telling her to take Harry far away from Privet Drive and take care of him. She shook those thoughts away, focusing instead on introducing Harry to the Wizarding World.

"Take hold of my arm," she said, wanting to get Harry away from those horrible Muggles, at least for a while. "Don't let go under any circumstances," she warned him, and soon she found herself with a death gripping child on her arm. She turned on her heel and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

.(3rd person: Harry).

After the odd sensation of being squeezed through a particularly small tube faded, Harry looked around the area. The place they had appeared was a dingy old pub. Harry looked at McGonnagal in confusion. She saw his look and opened her mouth to speak as they walked across the pub.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley, where we'll pick up your supplies," she said, nodding at the bartender and continuing through a back door. They arrived in a small alleyway that ended in a brick wall.

"Pay attention," McGonnagal said, taking a slim, polished piece of wood out of her robe. She traced it along the bricks, muttering under her breath, and then tapped one brick thrice. The wall separated out into an archway, revealing the colourful alley full of magic. Harry gaped at the whirring, shining, brilliant shops and turned to McGonnagal.

"Welcome," she said. "To Diagon Alley. First things first, let's head to Gringotts, the bank, to get money for your supplies." Harry nodded and they set off down the Alley.

.(AN).

Hello readers~! Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter of Twice the Hero! Anyways, if you'd like this story to continue, please vote in the poll on my profile, 'cuz I can't write the next chapter until you do!

kthnxbai

Skye out.


End file.
